The present invention relates to musical instruments of the type classified as percussion instruments such as drums which are used in bands. More particularly, the invention relates to a sound altering patch for use on the playing surface of a drum.
Drums typically have a cylindrical drum shell with a membrane held in tension over at least one end of the shell. The membrane emits sound-producing vibrations when the outwardly facing, or playing surface of the membrane is struck with a drumstick, mallet or other beater. Many drums, such as snare and tom tom drums, are struck with hard sticks or mallets, producing a very sharp impact sound. The playing surfaces of such drums usually have uniform characteristics and produce a similar impact sound wherever the beater strikes the playing surface.